The present invention relates to novel isocyanurates having two epoxy groups and the use of the same to treat malignant neoplasias and therapeutic compositions with a cytostatic action containing said isocyanurates having two epoxy groups.
It is known that a number of alkylating substances develop a cytostatic or cytotoxic effect. The best known compounds are derived from the so-called nitrogen mustards. Beyond that it is also known to use compounds containing at least two epoxy groups in the molecule as cancerostatic agents. Such compounds are, for instance, 4,4'-bis-(2,3-epoxypropyl)-di-piperidinyl-(1,1') and 1,2,-15,16-diepoxy-4,7,10,13-tetraoxohexadecane. However, these diepoxide compunds did not provide substantial improvement in cytostatic treatment and they are hardly used. They are utilized only occasionally for the treatment of brain tumors. The wider applicability of the above-mentioned compounds is also prevented by their limited solubility.
The subject matter of commonly assigned copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 95,229, filed Nov. 19, 1979, now abandoned in favor of its continuation Ser. No. 257,893, filed Apr. 27, 1981, relates to therapeutic compositions having a cytostatic action which contain as the pharmacologically active ingredient triglycidyl isocyanurate (TGI) and/or such TGI derivatives where the hydrogen atom attached to the carbon in the 2 position of one or more of the glycidyl groups is replaced by an alkyl having from 1 to 4 carbn atoms. Compounds of this kind are characterized by the three nitrogen atoms of the isocyanuric acid ring being substituted by glycidyl groups containing epoxy-groups, which can also be substituted in the 2 position with an alkyl having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms.